


Better off Alone [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt No Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Clint didn't know why he was stupid enough to think that the Circus was his family. He knew first hand that 'Family' was a load of crap. So he ran away... again...
Series: Banned Together Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Better off Alone [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Anti-Family” [G2]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Clint Barton doesn't believe in family, life had taught him better.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
